1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photographic camera provided with an automatic preparation function allowing the camera to be made ready for photographing without any manual operation of control elements, such as a control element that is operatively associated with a main switch.
2. Prior Art
Recently, photographic cameras, which are provided with various functions, such as an automatic exposure metering function, an autofocusing function, a low luminance responsive automatic discharge function for built-in strobe, and an automatic film transport function, have achieved general use. These cameras allow even inexperienced users to enjoy photography. Such cameras provided with these various automatic functions allow the user to release the shutter immediately after the camera has been directed at the object to be photographed without concern for the luminance of the object. In this manner, well-focused pictures may be obtained without apprehension about various errors that may occur, such as multiple exposure and the like. As a result, it is easy for even users who are inexperienced in the operation of a camera to take high quality snapshots; for example, of scenery and persons.
With such conventional camera provided with various automatic functions, the user removes the camera from the camera case and operates a control element associated with the main switch in order to prepare the camera for photographing. When the main switch is turned ON by operating this control element, a built-in microcontroller is energized to open the protective barrier for the objective and simultaneously to extend the objective forward from its retracted position to its position ready for photographing. With the camera directed at the object captured in the viewfinder and upon partial depression of the release button, the automatic exposure (AE) sensor determines a luminance of the object and thereby automatically determines an exposure time while the automatic focus (AF) sensor detects a distance to the object in order to focus the objective on the object to be photographed. Upon complete depression of the release button, the shutter is released. Upon completion of the shutter release, the film roll is transported by one frame and the next frame is aligned with the aperture. If the luminance of the object is determined to be insufficient by the microcontroller, the built-in strobe is automatically discharged in operative association with the shutter release.
When the camera is prepared for photographing, various camera information, such as the number of frames left to be used (or the number of frames already used), the able or disable status of the strobe flash, the photographing mode selected (for example, panoramic photographing mode), and a lack of capacity of the source battery, is displayed on a display conveniently positioned on the camera body.
To place the camera in an inoperative mode, the main switch control element is operated to turn the main switch OFF. Upon this operation of the main switch control element, the objective is retracted from its position ready for photographing into a retracted, home position, the protective barrier is closed, and the display is de-energized. The camera thus made inoperative is put in the camera case to carry or place in storage.
However, such conventional camera is arranged so that the camera is switched between the state ready for photographing and the inoperative state by operating the main ON-OFF switch through manual actuation of the control dement. Such arrangement results in various problems, as will be described.
Such conventional camera has been developed with the intention of assuring that everyone can enjoy photographing. Therefore, it is required that even inexperienced users can easily handle operation of the camera. However, so far as such inexperienced user is concerned, there is always a possibility that the user might fail to operate the main switch control element and carry or store the camera with the main switch remaining turned ON. If the main switch remains turned ON, the camera remains in its state ready for photographing. Namely, the capacitor in the strobe circuit continues to be charged, the automatic exposure metering function remains actuated, and the display continues to display various information. Such carelessness may result in excessive consumption of the built-in source battery with the result that the camera may be unavailable for use.
Another difficulty with such conventional camera is that in using the camera, the user might fail to operate the main switch control element and depress the release button with the main switch remaining turned OFF. Obviously, photographing is impossible and the user may pass up a fleeting opportunity to capture a desired image in a photograph.